Ses cours lui font reprendre le cours
by CaligineuxAnalepse
Summary: Après une année plus que difficile, Arizona Robbins décide de tourner une page. Elle rentre en terminale au Seattle's College, lycée de renommé, en internat. La blonde choisit l'option médecine pour son envie de devenir chirurgienne. Elle doit donc rattraper les deux années de cours manquantes. Comment va-t-elle s'y prendre ? Quelle rencontre va changer sa vie pour toujours ?
1. Prologue: When U run away

Arizona vérifiait une dernière fois ses deux valises. Elle avait hâte de quitter cette maison pleine de souvenirs. Elle rentrait en terminale dans un nouveau lycée dans quelques jours. Cette dernière année n'avait pas été très heureuse mais elle espérait sincèrement repartir sur de nouvelle base dans un environnement changeant, surtout que l'établissement proposait l'internat. C'est en particulier pour cette raison que la grande adolescente s'était penchée sur ce choix. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il propose l'option médecine, fait assez rare; mais il était minoritaire. La jeune femme avait tentée d'y entrer ne pensant cependant pas y arriver. Mais Arizona avait convaincue le directeur, avec son sourire ravageur bien que rare, et son ambition développée. Cependant, elle devrait rattraper les cours des deux années manquées au plus vite. En effet, l'adolescente souhaitait devenir médecin depuis toute petite, plus particulièrement chirurgienne, et les faits de l'année passée avaient confirmé son choix.

La blondinette jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre qui avait été la sienne auparavant mais qui ne le serait plus jamais. "Arizona ! Il est l'heure de partir !", lui cria son père dans l'escalier. La dénommée décrocha un minuscule sourire, presque imperceptible et descendit les marches avec ses valises péniblement. En bas, sa mère laissait apercevoir quelques larmes, mais son père, le colonel, trop fier, avait l'air seulement agacé. "Tu es sûr ?", avait-il dit. Elle acquiesca. La page semblait s'être tournée mais ce n'était en réalité pas le cas.


	2. Chapter 1: A strange girl

Arizona Robbins était dans le train depuis maintenant trois heures, elle avait dormi quelque peu et regardait à présent le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. On voyait le rapprochement avec la grande ville grâce aux nombreuses infrastructures qui avaient fait leur apparition. Dans une quinzaine de minutes, la grande adolescente entrera dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait hâte. Arizona regarda autour d'elle calmement et remarqua qu'elle était désormais seule dans le compartiment. La blondinette ne savait pas vraiment si cela était mieux, mais elle ne regrettait pas ce fait: elle avait le besoin d'être seule de temps en temps surtout dans ces moments-ci. Elle repensa à instant à... Mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête avant qu'elle ne fût exprimée clairement. Arizona soupira mais ne manquait pas de remarquer les désastres qu'avaient eus le voyage sur sa tenue, bien que cette dernière soit décontractée. Ce matin-là, elle avait revêtue une chemise à motifs simples bleue, accompagnée d'un jean qui laissait transparaître quelques trous et des rangers en tissu dans les tons kaki. Sa tenue était à présent froissée, en particulier le haut. En temps normal, son colonel de père, strict sur les apparences s'en serait plaint; mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et fût seulement agacée. Au terme de ces pensées, l'allure du train commença sérieusement à faiblir, avant de s'arrêter totalement. Arizona attrapa ses valises non lointaines et fût la plus rapide des voyageurs et évita ainsi la foule qui s'amasserait dans quelques instants. La blondinette sortit rapidement du train mais prit son temps sur le quai. Elle affectionnait particulièrement les gares, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Elle aimait vraiment observer les gens, mais préférait largement les hôpitaux. Elle trouvait ces derniers chargés de tellement d'histoire, mêlant la mort et la vie, et montrant l'infime limite entre les deux. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait choisi cette voie de carrière, mais une fois encore, elle était minoritaire.

Arizona sortit donc de la gare et décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire l'usage des services d'un taxi. Elle marcha ainsi dans les rues de Seattle sans être pressée par le temps, et arriva en une vingtaine de minutes à son nouveau lycée. La grande adolescente regarda avec attention les grilles blanches ouvertes de l'établissement qui donnaient entrée sur un chaleureux parc. La blondinette respira l'air frais que procurait cet grand espace de verdure et fût heureuse d'y trouver un refuge au milieu de cette pollution. Elle se sentait déjà chez elle, et décrocha pour la seconde fois un sourire, bien qu'ils étaient toujours rares. Arizona passa donc ces portes et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil. La pièce où elle entra était assez lumineuse mais chaleureuse. "_C'est étrange de penser ceci d'un accueil...", _nota-t-elle mentalement en y faisant cependant concession. Puis son attention se porta directement sur la jeune fille qui était devant elle et qui parlait avec fulgurance à la secrétaire. Elle commença à détailler son apparence mentalement mais fût coupée par les éclats de voix.

_"Je crois que vous ne me comprenez pas, madame. Mon père, je pense, vous a versé un supplément assez rondelette pour que je sois dans une chambre individuelle"_, commença-t-elle. "_In-di-vi-du-elle, I-N-D-I-V-I-D-U-E-L-L-E"_, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois en faisant attention à bien détacher chaque son et chaque lettre.

La secrétaire fondit en excuse, et Arizona en fût peinée. Cette première bredouilla qu'il n'était malheureusement pas possible de faire autrement, qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait "_vraiment, vraiment rien faire_". L'interlocutrice semblait lui lancer un regard noir et partit comme une furie, à une vitesse telle qu'Arizona ne remarqua seulement sa chevelure noire ébène, et entendit la porte qui claqua en un bruit fou. La blondinette en était toute retournée et n'entendait pas la pauvre femme qui l'interpellait avec une voix faible du bureau. Quand Arizona réagissa, il c'était bien passé trois minutes. Elle avança doucement vers le bureau en reprenant ses esprits, et salua la secrétaire.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle, lui répondit-elle de la même voix, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Je suis Arizona Robbins, une nouvelle élève de terminale, je souhaiterais avoir quelques informations telles que mon emploi du temps, ma chambre..._

_-Bien, laissez-moi quelques minutes, et je vous réunis tout le nécessaire_."

La blondinette attendit quelques instants et la dame lui tendit un dossier complet qui semblait contenir toutes les informations nécessaires ainsi que la carte magnétique de sa chambre. Elle la remercia mais fût troublée par la phrase que lui décrocha son interlocutrice avant qu'elle ne fût sorti: "_Désolée... Et bon courage...". _Qu'allait-elle encore devoir supporter ?


	3. Chapter 2: New school

**_Blabla de l'auteur: _**Bonjour à tous ! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas friande des blablas normalement, mais je fais une petite exception ! ;-) Je voulais remercier mes reviewers qui me donnent le "courage" d'avancer cette fiction (enfin je dis le "courage", mais c'est surtout le fait d'enlever cette flemme aiguë de recopier sur ordinateur haha). Je dois vous prévenir, je ne serai pas du tout mais alors pas du tout régulière sur mes publications, il peut très bien se passer 1 jour entre comme 2 semaines, et je m'excuse grandement. Après coup, je voulais faire ce chapitre vraiment plus long, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit plus court mais que vous attendiez moins longtemps :) Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! (et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui ont pu se glisser malencontreusement... Je les corrigerai au fur et à mesure, ne vous inquiétez pas)

* * *

**Réponses au reviews anonymes:** _(je réponds aux autres directement par MP)_

_ visiteur_: Je te remercie pour ta review et pour ce compliment ! Voici la suite, j'espère en tout cas qu'elle te plaira !

_Guest: _Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Tu verras peu à peu leur réaction... Mais je ne te gâche pas la surprise ;) J'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût !

_Visiteur2406: _Je te remercie ! Haha, est-ce que tu penses ? ;) La suite, la voici, j'espère que cela te plaira ! :) (cf: blabla de l'auteur) A très vite, j'espère !

* * *

_"Désolée... Et bon courage...". Qu'allait-elle encore devoir supporter ?_

Arizona sortit du bâtiment en plein dans ses pensées: elle n'avait pas osé demander à la dame; déjà si ennuyée, d'informations supplémentaires sur ses dires, se disant qu'elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Sans vraiment le savoir, elle avait raison. S'aidant du plan qu'on lui avait fourni, elle passa devant une bâtisse qui semblait héberger la bibliothèque ainsi qu'un foyer commun à tous les étudiants. Continuant sa route dans le parc doté de nombreux chemins goudronnés, d'arbres et de bancs, la blondinette arriva vers une autre demeure, qu'elle identifia comme étant le A, destinée aux élèves de seconde uniquement. La deuxième offrait ses services aux littéraires tandis que la troisième et la quatrième accueillaient respectivement les lycéens en filière économique et sociale; et scientifiques. Arizona en conclut que le dernier d'entre eux était le sien: celui destiné aux étudiants suivant l'option médecine. Elle en fût heureuse puisqu'elle y trouvait plus de charme et bien plus agréable que les autres. "_Pour le moment, c'est un sans-faute_", pensa-t-elle.

Sans prendre le temps de détailler plus l'intérieur de l'établissement, elle fila directement à la chambre 166 qui se trouvait au premier étage. La grande adolescente posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée, et son anxiété fût rapidement à son apogée. Elle ne pût se poser de questions: la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. En voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, les pensées de la blonde se reliaient sans fil conducteur, sans raison apparente et allaient dans tous les sens: c'était la jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'accueil quelque temps auparavant... Mais Arizona n'eut pas le loisir de la détailler davantage puisqu'elle sortit de la pièce en courant, sans un regard. "_Décidément, c'est son chic de partir en furie..._"

Sans en avoir appris plus, et las de se retrouver avec une colocataire de la sorte, la blondinette entra. Elle y découvrit une pièce quelque peu petite, mais claire et qui semblait bien agencée. Au bout, se trouvait une large fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière et à sa droite, se situait une modeste salle de bain aux tons beiges. La totalité de la chambre était blanche, seuls les rideaux rouges apportaient une touche de couleur, puisque le mobilier était lui aussi de la même couleur. Deux lits simples prenaient place sur chacun des pans de murs, accompagnés d'un bureau de la même manufacture. Deux commodes et une petite bibliothèque venaient compléter le tout. "_Ce n'est pas si mal, en fait._" Néanmoins, Arizona regretta tout de suite sa phrase: des affaires jonchaient le sol. "_Cela va être plus dur que prévu.._." Elle espérait que ce n'était que de passage, mais le cendrier et les cigarettes qui accompagnaient le tout lui affirmaient le contraire.

C'est pleine d'interrogation qu'Arizona défit ses valises, n'arrivant bien sûr pas à faire caser le tout: elle occupait une bonne partie de la bibliothèque, avait réquisitionnée une grande place du meuble dans la salle d'eau, et sa commode était pleine à craquer. Ne réfléchissant d'vantage, l'étudiante mît le reste des affaires dans ses bagages qu'elle glissa sous son lit. C'est sur ce dernier que notre blondinette s'effondra, fatiguée par le voyage. Elle n'entendit pas l'autre fille rentrer, et ne remarqua pas qu'elle l'avait fixé avec des yeux perçants pendant un bon moment.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Teddy

Chapter 3

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'Arizona se réveilla. Dès qu'elle eut complètement ouvert les yeux, elle remarqua que sa nouvelle colocataire ne semblait pas être là. Néanmoins, le sol étant libéré de tout obstacle, elle sût qu'elle était passée. La blondinette lut l'heure: il était 19h30; elle avait à peine le temps de se laver avant le repas. Cette réflexion faite, notre protagoniste se mit à l'action puis se revêtit simplement? Il était à présent 20 heures, le moment du repas. Arizona ferma la porte de sa "demeure" et descendit les longs escaliers sombres qui menaient à une grande salle accueillante en un contraste impressionnant. De nombreuses tables de différentes tailles étaient présentes et accompagnées de simples chaises de bois clair. Le tout était dans les tons mélangeants beige et bleu clair. C'était un bel endroit. Au fond de ce dernier se trouvait un imposant buffet qui semblait être complet. C'est ici que la blonde se dirigea. Son plateau à la main, une épreuve l'attendait: celle de choisir sa place en temps que nouvelle. Dans la tête d'Arizona, c'était le chaos, tout était compliqué. Plusieurs choix capitaux s'offraient à elle: elle pouvait prendre une table seule et prenait le risque de le rester, ou bien elle s'intégrait à un groupe en prenant le risque d'être rejetée. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser la situation dans son esprit. Une grande blonde au sourire ravageur venait à sa rencontre:

"_Hey ! Moi c'est Teddy. Ça te dis qu'on prenne une table ensemble ?"_

_"Sauvée"_ pensa alors la jeune femme. Puis d'un ton tremblant elle répondit:

"_Avec plaisir..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je mords pas... Enfin... Ça dépend qui... Et quoi. J'ai faim ! Viens !"_

Arizona fût rassurée par l'attitude amicale de cette nouvelle rencontre. Elle l'emmenait déjà vers une table vide sous une fenêtre.

"_Moi c'est Teddy. Tu es nouvelle ?, _se présenta-t-elle rapidement

_\- Arizona, enchantée... Oui, je viens d'arriver ici, c'est tout nouveau. Et toi ? Tu sembles bien connaitre les lieux_

_-Oh, oui, c'est ma dernière année ici, mais j'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Seattle."_

Les deux filles avaient rapidement fait connaissance et s'entendaient déjà très bien.

"_Alors dis moi, Arizona, quelles sont tes passions ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait vibrer ?_

_-Oh tu sais... J'aime beaucoup lire, écrire, dessiner... La médecine... J'adore apprendre et savoir._

_-Tu me sembles être une fille très calme et très posée... Et avec les activités que tu m'as citées..._

_-Bin quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?_, répondit-elle ennuyée

_-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas -bien au contraire j'adore la médecine-, _rigola Teddy,_ Mais je pensais que tu aurais aimé un sport... Un truc qui fasse bouger quoi..._

_-Ah... Il y en a bien eu oui...,_dit Arizona du même ton qu'auparavant.

_-Eh bien ? Cela ne c'est pas bien passé ?, _demanda discrètement sa nouvelle amie_._

_-Ce n'est pas ça mais.. Je pratiquais du basket... Avant..."_ lâcha Arizona genée en baissant les yeux au sol.

Teddy comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus pour le moment et n'insista pas. Elle changea vite le sujet de la conversation.

"_Dans quelle chambre te trouves-tu ? Tu es seule ?_

_\- Je suis en 166 mais non, malheureusement j'ai une coloc, que je n'ai jamais vu réellement en passant..."_

Arizona lui expliqua donc la mystérieuse rencontre. Teddy soupira.

"_Tu es tombée sur Torres, ma pauvre..._

_-Ma pauvre ? Elle est si horrible que ça? _"

Son interlocutrice lâcha un rire gêné_._

_"Il va t'en falloir du courage c'est moi qui te le dis... Heureusement, c'est année je suis avec Addison en 160._

_-Addison ? Qui est-ce ? _

_-Ma meilleure amie. On se connait depuis trois ans. Elle n'est pas encore là, à une fête surement. Tu apprendras vite à la connaitre, cette petite fêtarde..., _répondit Teddy en soupirant_. Bon, il se fait tard, et demain les cours commencent... On remonte ?"_

Les deux jeunes femmes débarrassèrent leur table et rentrèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre respective.

"_Bonne nuit Zona' !_, lança Teddy amicalement

-_'Nuit Ted' ! J'ai été contente de faire ta connaissance !_"

Arizona fit glisser le pass magnétique et avança doucement dans la pièce sombre. Grâce au crépuscule, elle remarqua ne forme brune dans le lit à côté d'elle. A présent, elle était formelle: il s'agissait de la fille de l'accueil. Elle dormait. Arizona ne pût s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle tomba une heure plus tard dans les bras de Morphée. Tout cela se prévoyait passionnant.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Addison

_**Blabla de l'auteur:**_ Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même... :/ Concernant la fiction j'ai déjà écrit une dizaine de chapitres, donc j'essaie d'en poster un par semaine ! C'est devenu compliquer de le recopier sur ordinateur avec mon clavier défectueux ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting Addison or her new friends...**

Quand Arizona se réveilla, à l'aube, elle était seule dans la chambre. Elle ne s'en étonna pas, et sentait que cela serait une habitude à prendre malgré l'heure matinale. Notre jeune blonde se leva péniblement, les yeux pleins de buée, encore fermés par le sommeil. Elle avait assez longuement dormi mais ses cauchemards avaient baissé la qualité de son sommeil. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lentement et dans la même vitesse se doucha et se maquilla légèrement. L'heure du repas approchant - il était 7h15- elle se hâta de s'habiller et descendit dans le restaurant où l'attendait déjà Teddy. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'une séduisante rousse à l'allure parfaite. Arizona était adepte des descriptions physiques. Un sourire s'épanouissait sur la visage de la personne. Ses grands yeux verts étaient surmontés de longs cils et sa bouche était gracieuse. Son corps était à l'image du haut. Elle était habillée avec une classe indéniable. Alors, Arizona approcha. Teddy lui sauta au cou pour lui dire bonjour et étrangement, elle ne fût pas surprise.

"_Zona! Je suis contente de te voir! Je te présente Addison. Addie, voici Arizona!"_

Les deux filles se saluèrent mutuellement et poliment mais furent un peu gênée: Teddy semblait oublier qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas... Cette dernière les emmena joyeusement vers une table libre où elles s'assirent. Les rires et les conversations fuselèrent. Tout le monde s'entendait très bien et tout semblait être parfait. Mais il fût bientôt l'heure pour nos trois acolytes de filer en cours. La route qui les séparait de la salle était longue mais passa vite. En effet, les jeunes filles discutèrent longuement sur l'option qu'elles allaient suivre. Arizona redoutait un peu n'ayant jamais suivi de tels cours. Teddy la rassura et lui promis de lui prêter ses propres notes des années précédentes. Elles arrivèrent toutes enfin sur le lieu-dit et durent -malheureusement- arrêter leur discussion passionnante. Les étudiantes ne savaient pas où se placer dans la grande salle de cours: Addison préférait le fond de classe, là où Teddy le troisième rang et Arizona le premier. Elles tranchèrent donc et s'installèrent au milieu -au cinquième rang- ce qui contenta tout le monde malgré les remarques:

"_Tu sais que je n'aime pas être devant, Ted...,_ murmura Addison en sortant cependant ses affaires.

-_Ah non, j'savais pas_, se moqua son interlocutrice,_ on n'est pas au premier rang,_ rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice."

Pendant ce temps, Arizona avait poser son bloc de feuilles et sa trousse sur la paillasse et attendait impatiemment et nerveusement le début du cours. Il se passa sans accroc mais la jeune blonde ne comprenait pas grand chose. Elle fût d'ailleurs surprise du nombre de connaissances qu'avaient acquises ses camarades. A la fin, Arizona fût interpellée par le professeur: il avait eu la connaissance de son dossier et lui expliqua brièvement ce dont elle aurait besoin comme affaires et surtout à rattraper. Il lui conseilla finalement de demander de l'aide à un de ses camarades en vu des nombreux cours à comprendre et à apprendre.

"_Miss Robbins, j'ai cru savoir que vous étiez avec Miss Torres ?_

_-Comment ? Avec ?_

_-Et bien, n'êtes-vous pas dans la même chambre qu'elle ?"_

Arizona se maudit intérieurement d'avoir compris autre chose mais répondit un simple "_Oui_" timide. Son interlocuteur continua donc:

"_Vous savez, c'est une excellente élève. Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça, mais elle semble mal, je l'ai vu ce matin, et voilà qu'elle n'assiste pas à mon cours. Une aide nouvelle ne lui ferrait pas de mal..."_

La blondinette n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi diable devrait-elle faire ça ? Et surtout, de quoi s'occupe-t-il, ce vieux croûton ?

"_J'y penserais..._, déclara-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend, _Au revoir Monsieur._

_-Bonne journée mademoiselle"_

Elle partit alors et rejoints ses amies qui l'attendaient sur un banc non loin de là.

"_Alors, comment ça c'est passé avec Webber ?_

_-Il est un peu fou, ce bigre... Mais rien de bien grave."_

Elle haussa les épaules. Arizona ne savait même pas de quoi avait l'air le visage de cette fille...


	6. Chapter 5: Call(m)(i)e maybe

_**Blabla de l'auteur:**_ Me revoilà rapidement avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie mes reviewers qui font que mon écriture ne soit pas vaine. J'ai décidé de mettre un titre à chaque chapitre, histoire de s'y retrouver un peu plus ! Un peu plus d'info' dans les réponses ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_ Bibiche:_ Je te remercie pour ta review. Concernant ta demande, en effet, il n'y a toujours pas de Calzona. J'ai choisi de développer l'arrivée d'Arizona, et surtout leur(s) rencontre(s). Néanmoins, dans quelques chapitres (2 ou 3 je dirais), il y aura (beaucoup) du nouveau ! Ne t'en fais pas, mon objectif reste toujours une romance Callie/Arizona, soit le couple parfait de Grey's Anatomy ! :)

_ guest_ (Who are u ? ;) ) Un grand merci pour cette review !

_ Visiteur2406:_ Je te dis un GRAND merci pour ta chaleureuse review ! Tu me demandes " le seul truc c'est que j'aimerai bien en savoir plus par chapitre :)" Je comprend, j'ai parfois du mal à couper mes chapitres, voulant garder un minimum de suspens... Je tâcherai de faire des efforts, promis ! (dis moi si ce chapitre est mieux en longueur ;) ) Concernant la rencontre... Haha. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Call (m/i)e maybe**

La petite bande d'amies avaient à présent une heure de libre dans leur emploi du temps, et une fois n'étant pas coutume, elles décidèrent de rester sur ce banc, délaissant les cours, parlant de tout et de rien à la fois.

"_Alors, les filles, des garçons en vue ?,_ demanda Addison d'un air salace

-_Voyons Ad', on est que le premier jour !_

_-Bah en tout cas, moi ouais, _ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien,_ j'ai vu un mec bien sympa dans le cours. Il n'était pas devant, c'est une bonne chose. _

_-Ça ne serait pas Derek Sheperd ?_

_-Si c'est un beau brun aux yeux exquis... Il me semblerait bien."_

Teddy laissa échapper un rire en voyant l'air malicieux de la rousse. Pendant tout cet échange, Arizona était restée silencieuse, et regardait au loin, perdue.

"_Ça va Zona' ?,_ lança Teddy en s'apercevant de son malaise.

_-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète,_ lança la blonde, absente.

-_Un garçon aurait-il attiré ton attention _?, demanda Addison curieusement

-_Non, non... C'est que... Laissez tomber._

_-Mais dis nous, Arizona ! Tu peux nous faire confiance, t'sais !"_

La blonde restait muette, alors la seconde lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

_"Je... Je vous fais confiance mais... Ce... Ce n'est pas le truc que je dis les premiers mois... Et encore moins les premiers jours... _

_-Il y a une première fois à tout !,_ déclara presque sérieusement Addison et qui fit décrocher un petit rire discret des deux autres.

_"Moui... Mais... _

_-Bah quoi ? T'aime les animaux ? T'es amoureuse de ton cheval ? Naaaan faut pas nous cacher ça, Arizoofile..."_

Sur le ton de la plaisanterie Teddy avait su réconforter son amie, elle continua:

"_J'sais pas moi, t'es... Lesbienne ? Bi ?_

_-Oui... C'est ça. Les... Lesbienne_."

Addison et Teddy se regardèrent mi-étonnées, mi-charieuses. Puis n'y tenant plus, elles se lièrent sur un rire tonitruant. La blondinette crut qu'on se moquait d'elle, mais c'était en réalité tout autre chose.

"_Tu es mignonne... Tu croyais qu'on allait te rejeter pour CA ? Regarde, Addie a eu plus de petits amis que toute la classe réunis, c'est pas pour autant que je l'aime pas !_

_-Et toi, tu es mon contraire absolu, ma chère, _répliqua sournoisement la rousse

-_Tout cela pour dire que tu es différente, et alors, nous on t'aime comme tu es ! Et encore, on s'connait que depuis un jour... Et on parle comme si il s'était passé des mois... Alors je ne crois pas que notre amitié se terminera ainsi..."_

Rassurée, Arizona pu profiter pleinement du reste de l'heure. Mais il fût maintenant l'heure de se diriger vers un nouveau cours. "_Quel chouette programme..."_ Finalement, tout allait bien, mais bientôt, la jeune blonde rencontra le chemin d'une certaine brune, et ce fût le choc total.

Arizona était toujours dans ses pensées, il y a maintenant plus de trois heures, elle avait rencontré Callie, la fabuleuse C... La blonde s'étouffa et rougit d'avantage. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas

* * *

_**Partie II: Trois heures plus tôt, point de vue d'Arizona**_

Elle l'ont bien pris... Mhh... Attends Ari, laisse leur le temps d'y réfléchir... Ça fait toujours ça... Raah pas envie d'aller en cours... Comme d'hab- ah non. Première fois. Sacrées Ted et Addie... Elles ont déjà réuss- **BAM**

Le bruit fût vif et clair. J'étais au sol, les genoux en sang. Mes affaires tachées pour la plus part, les autres dispersées. La collision avait été brutale, mais elle n'engendrait seulement une jeune fille et moi. Cette première ne semblait pas avoir subi de dommage hormis un hématome peut-être alors que je me portais plus mal. Ce n'était pas dramatique, avant que je lève les yeux sur cette dite-fille. Je ne pourrais pas la décrire comme elle le mériterait. C'était une latine à la peau mate absolument parfaite. Sa peau n'était pas lisse pour autant: elle avait de nombreuses cicatrices qui lui donnaient un charme particulier et indéniable. Ses cheveux d'ébène cachaient son font mais laissaient apparaître deux prunelles vives et noires. Ses joues étaient agrémentées d'un piercing chacune, et son nez également. A l'accoutumée, je n'étais pas la plus grande partisane de ce genre de pratique, mais cela lui allait diablement bien. Une diva. Son corps semblait avoir vécu, et laissait entrevoir quelques rondeurs. J'aurais pu la regarder pendant des heures mais on me tira vite vers la réalité.

"_Zona ! Ça va ?"_, cria Teddy, apeurée.

Je ne répondit que par des grognements. J'avais assez mal, et j'étais plutôt troublée devant la personne qui se tenait fermement devant moi... Je ne savais même pas qui c'était...

"_TORRES ! Tu pourrais faire attention !"_ disputa Addison.

Callie. C'était donc elle. Je la voyais enfin.

* * *

_**Quelques temps avant, point de vue interne à Callie.**_

Les oreilles dans la musique, j'avançais dans le parc. C'était l'avantage du hard rock: on n'entendait pas les bruits alentours. J'allais doucement: je ne comptais pas aller en cours. Quelle perte de temps ! Je peux étudier seule, bien plus vite et plus efficacem-**BAM**

Je secoua la tête sonnée. Si c'est encore un seconde qui m'est... C'est alors que je la reconnue. Cette fameuse Arizona Robbins... Je grimaçais: il ne manquait plus que ça ! Sans un mot, je remarquais ses yeux bleus pétillants qui me lançaient des regards comme si... elle me matait. Quelle idée...Sur le moment, je ne m'en était pas aperçu mais j'étais restée droite sans bouger. C'est alors que cette satanée de Montgommery me lança méchamment:

"_Torres ! Tu pourrais faire attention !_

_-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Mongommery, si __**la nouvelle **__ne regarde pas où elle va !" _répliquais-je du même ton.

* * *

_**Au même moment, point de vue interne à Arizona.**_

_"Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Mongommery, si __**la nouvelle **__ne regarde pas où elle va !"_

Voilà, je suis cataloguée. Je suis la nouvelle-qui-avait-fait-tomber-Callie-Torres-et-qui-avait-besoin-de-lunettes. Je m'y attendais, maladroite que je suis, mais pas aussi tôt... J'affichais une moue boudeuse. En me lançant un dernier regard, la latina tourna les talons et disparut. J'entendis alors Teddy souffler et me regarder interrogative.

"_T'inquiète Ted, ça va. J'suis peut-être pas une dur à cuire mais je tiendrais le choc."_, déclarais-je alors qu'elle me tenait toujours par les épaules. Elle me gratifia d'un léger sourire et m'aida à me relever.

_"Allez en cours sans moi les filles. Je vous rejoints plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas"_, lançais-je en balayant de la main leurs questions.

J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'était arrivé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Je me dirigea alors vers ma chambre, où j'aspirais au calme et à la sérénité. Ce ne fût toujours pas le cas.


	7. Chapter 6: Ari ? Ari who ? Arizona!

Chapter 6: Ari quoi? Arizona !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse, mais pas de chapitre avant le 27 juin, désolée… Je passe le brevet le 25/26, et je souhaite tout donner ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, après, je suis en VACANCES donc je serais d'avantage régulière ! Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours, bienvenue aux autres ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et à très vite !

* * *

_« J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'était arrivé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma chambre, où j'aspirais au calme et à la sérénité. Ce ne fût toujours pas le cas. »_

Je ne les avaient toujours pas rejointes. Après la collision, j'étais allée me réfugier dans ma chambre, le cœur las. Comment cela pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet ? Je me questionne sur ses sentiments étranges, nouveaux. À mon entrée dans la chambre, j'avais de suite entendu des légers sanglots qui avaient l'air tantôt clames, tantôt agités. Alors que j'avançai d'avantage, je remarque qu'il s'agissait de Callie. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Néanmoins, je lançai un doux :

_«Callie ? »_

L'appelée releva doucement la tête, gênée et me lança par la suite un regard noir lourd de sens. Cela contrastait particulièrement avec son visage ensangloté.

_« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Son ton était assez dur et semblait plein de reproches. Je ne lui avais pourtant rien fait… Bon hormis le choc. Je n'avais pas répondu, et de ce fait, elle commença à se lever pour partir.

_« Calliope !, _lui lançais-je pour l'interpeller

_-Comment ? Co- Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? »_

Je restais aussi muette que la dernière fois, et cela semblait encore plus la bouleverser. Je ressentais son regard particulier sur mon visage : on ne m'avait jamais regardée de la sorte. Par opposition, elle me regardait également avec des envies de meurtre mais les minutes passèrent comme des secondes à sa vie.

_« Eh !, _cria-t-elle en me faisant oublier mes pensées_, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'm'regardes bizarre et t'connais mon prénom. T'as pas l'droit, comme tout l'monde, _continua-t-elle_. » _

Elle réfléchit un court instant, et en souriant presque, narquoisement, elle ajouta :

_« T'façon, personne le connait. Excepté toi, c'est sûr. »_

Ma bouche n'avait encore produit aucun son puisque j'étais emportée par des dires intérieurs aussi incompréhensibles les uns que les autres.

_« T'es bouchée ou quoi ?, _articula Callie_ »_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris sur le moment, mais je répondis un oui fort et convaincu. La latina m'a regardé et j'ai échangé ce regard. Le sien était différent : il mêlait tellement de sentiments qu'ils n'étaient pas différenciables. C'était étrange.

* * *

_Point de vue interne à Callie_

_« Oui »_

Hein ? Comment ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Non mais elle est folle celle-là, sérieux. Comment connait-elle mon prénom ? Ça m'agace… Je sais que je me répète mais bordel, c'est choquant, je n'en reviens toujours pas. L'autre, elle est nouvelle, et c'est comme si elle en connaissait plus sur moi que n'importe qui en trois voire quatre ans. Un surnom. Vite. Arizona… Oreille… Bouchée… Sourde… Nan ça ne va pas… Ari… Arizoreille ? Parfait.

_« Bon, j'te laisse, Arizoreille !_

_-Comment ? Arizoreille ?, me questionna-t-elle interloquée_

_-Arizona et oreille, ça te parle miss bouchée ?_

_-T'es vraiment nulle en surnom. »_

C'est alors qu'elle sortit, tout sourire, de la chambre, me laissant bredouille. Jamais au grand jamais, on ne m'avait fait un coup pareil. Une humiliation. Elle ne connait pas –encore- l'esprit Torres, l'esprit vengeance… De cette manière, je pris rapidement dans la main mon portable, et je tapais rapidement un court message à mon meilleur ami de toujours.

**_A : Mark _**_16h32_

_Eh mec, ça te dit des ptites représailles ?_

_**De : Mark** 16h33_

_O ptn tro kool. Mai pk ?_

_**De : Mark** 16h33_

_Laiss tombé m'en fou. Kel jour ? K heure ? E surtout quoi ?_

_**A : Mark** 16h35_

_J'savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Dans 2 jours, 15h, chimie, explosion, colorant pour les veuchs dans la prépa. OK pour toi ?_

_**De : Mark** 16h36_

_\+ que OK même. Kel couleur ? Roug ?_

_**A : Mark** 16h38_

_Vert. Vert c'est parfait._

_**De : Mark** 16h39_

_Ok s't'veux j'me charge d'acheté_

Tout était parfait, absolument parfait. À un détail près un petit détail près.


End file.
